User talk:DarkHorizon/Archive 3
Archive 1 (27-12-2003 - 11-08-2004) *'Archive 2' (22-08-2004 - 30-11-2004) Start a new discussion ---- Territory Page If we can fit this into the Government pages, then why not fit the government pages into the species page? The huge debate I had with Eta was about the difference between governments and space. That's why I created these pages, and you won't even let me have that. And if you ignore this, DarkHorizon, I will not be pleased. --2 of 4 22:23, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Putting it in the right place might help... :First off, point me to this "debate", so I can see what your points are. Second, you were asked not to continue your posting of these pages, and yet you did. Thirdly, "I'' won't let you have that"? There are ''three different people telling you these pages are redundant and serve no purpose. I was not the one who posted the VfDs for these pages, although I certainly would have. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:27, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) Well, now I feel stupid, and I apologize for the being rude part. (on the archive page) Anyways, fair enough. Go to the Discussion on the Governments and Politics. --2 of 4 22:28, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I have read the discussion - it isn't really relevant to this particular problem (since it's a discussion about whether species articles belong on that page), but as least I can see your opinions on territories and governments. The point is this - the articles you have created do not do anything other than duplicate what is already on the related government or species page. They are typically no more than a sentence or two long, and usually go along the lines of 'X space is the territory controlled by X'. This is essentially a definition, one that is self-explanatory to anyone who encounters the term. If you read Memory Alpha:What Memory Alpha is not#What Memory Alpha Articles are not, the very first item on that list is precisely what I have described. And, note the remedy suggested: "And such short articles that include only one or two sentences should probably go in a different, larger page if possible." - exactly what we have been suggesting. :On your other point (why not merge governments with species), the articles on governments are (or should be) fully fleshed out articles in their own right, which precludes the use of the above guideline. If we know very little about a species' government, or political system (or don't have a name for it), then it is included on the species page. See, for example, how information on the Andorian government was originally on the species page, but was expanded and moved to Andorian Empire when sufficient information was revealed in Star Trek: Enterprise to warrant a separate article. :In addition, you should also be aware than another editor previously created Federation space (note capitalisation) with a similar idea, and similar execution. The same rationale was employed, and the page redirected to United Federation of Planets, where the information on the area controlled by the UFOP is found in the very first paragraph. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:12, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) Ok, while I still don't agree about everything, you have a good point and I won't argue against deleting it anymore. --2 of 4 01:18, 16 Feb 2005 (GMT) Recent outages This almost certainly isn't news to you, but I couldn't find references to it anywhere (and I've been saving these error messages for a while and wanted to get rid of them): Yesterday and earlier today, I couldn't access Memory Alpha. I got the following error messages (or ones very similar to them): A database error has occurred Query: DELETE FROM `objectcache` WHERE exptime<'2005-02-21 23:40:19' Function: MediaWikiBagOStuff:_doquery Error: 1034 Incorrect key file for table: 'objectcache'. Try to repair it (localhost) Backtrace: *Database.php line 345 calls wfdebugdiebacktrace() *Database.php line 297 calls databasemysql::reportqueryerror() *ObjectCache.php line 369 calls databasemysql::query() *ObjectCache.php line 278 calls mediawikibagostuff::_doquery() *ObjectCache.php line 319 calls mediawikibagostuff::_query() *ObjectCache.php line 224 calls mediawikibagostuff::expireall() *MessageCache.php line 75 calls mediawikibagostuff::get() *MessageCache.php line 240 calls messagecache::load() *GlobalFunctions.php line 392 calls messagecache::get() *GlobalFunctions.php line 338 calls wfmsgreal() *Setup.php line 375 calls wfmsg() *index.php line 25 calls require_once() Or: A database error has occurred Query: DELETE FROM `objectcache` WHERE exptime<'2005-02-22 15:21:29' Function: MediaWikiBagOStuff:_doquery Error: 1016 Can't open file: 'objectcache.MYD'. (errno: 145) (localhost) with the same "Backtrace" listing. It's probably all been taken care of, but I wanted to let you know in case the info was useful. --Josiah Rowe 22:16, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) : Since the problem is obviously been solved, what was wrong with Memory Alpha / Wikicities / Wikia / Wikipedia? And when will http://memory-alpha.org/de/ will be back again? -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 23:00, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::There was a power failure at the colocation facility where Wikimedia and Wikia's servers are located. This meant that all Wikimedia and Wikia sites were down. The servers needed to be rebooted, and databases resyncronised. All ''should have been done by now, but apparently not (en.wikipedia is still running through syncronisation, but only because of its size). If de: isn't back up by tomorrow, drop a line to WikiCities Tech Support or Jason Richey at Wikicities. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:28, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) : Thanks for your informations. I left a notice on Jasons talk page; four hours later MA/de was back online. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 18:27, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) Yesterday's Enterprise How did you manage to acquire the sound clip which accompanies Captain Picard's quote? --Defiant | [[User talk:Defiant|''Talk]] 15:45, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) :A copy of the episode and an audio recording program that allow you to record the stereo mix that gets sent to your speakers... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:26, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) Bot in Memory Alpha Hello, in Memory Alpha/de we discussed the possibilities about using a bot in Memory Alpha. I'd like to know your opinion on using a bot aswell. Please check out the discussion in Ten Forward. Thank you. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:46, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) RE: Requested Articles - People Thank you for giving me an answer to my question, and not go and tell me to make my own wikiwiki. BTW, where (i.e., link) is the definition of what is considered cannon that you mention? Thanks again.--C.J. 21:34, 11 Mar 2005 (GMT) :No problem. I actually linked to it during that discussion - it can be found at Memory Alpha:Canon Policy. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:54, 11 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Some one may want to change the front page of Memory Alpha, however... I was just looking it over, and noticed the following (bolding is mine, italics is to show the quote): Memory Alpha is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and '''reference for everything related to Star Trek'.'' Not to bring up an old topic, but wouldn't that include the books and the characters in the books? Just curious.--Azathar 19:09, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) Re: Wikilinks on your User: page I'm in the process of doing that, started today in fact. If you check the history of my user page, you'll notice that.--Azathar 03:17, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Klag and Klag Hey, Michael. I noticed that you removed speculation about the relationship between Klag (Lieutenant) and Klag (Governor) from the respective articles, which I suppose is fair, barring confirmation from Michael Sussman that the governor was meant to be an ancestor of the lieutenant. Would it be OK, though, to put a "see also" at the bottom or top of each page, so that readers can make the connection between the two Klags if they wish? (I only ask 'cause I didn't want you to think I was trying to start an edit war.)--Josiah Rowe 23:21, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) :Well, the best thing to do will be a disambig at the top, ie "This article is about X. For other uses, see...". I rolled it back because the anon was doing similar "connections" to characters with the same name or surname that were just non-sequitous (example, Jonathan Archer and Valerie Archer). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:53, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) WHY? You sent me a message saying that copying something from another page is copyright violation! Well, just to let you know the site was public, and it said, "you are free to copy as you like, as long as you reference my site"... so ya. Recieved message -- have tried to minimize the use but it occasionally seems better to use stub than the template for pnas. I've been checking the talk pages regularly. -- Dmsdbo 14:54, 5 May 2005 (UTC) deprecated? Hi. I just read that you called the stub template "deprecated". I don't think this is the case, at least I didn't intend that when I first created the template. I think that the stub message should still be used if the article is indeed a stub as defined here. Phylosian, for example, still qualifies as a stub IMO. -- Cid Highwind 16:53, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Unregistered users This is my beef with them. Sheesh - it's a question of who tires first. All it does is waste bandwith and time. If only there was another way. Keep fighting! -- Dmsdbo 00:18, 6 May 2005 (UTC) Episode Summaries Hi, I know you're busy, but do you think you could have a look over what I've written on some ENT episode summaries recently, notably "Stratagem", "Harbinger" and "Doctor's Orders". I don't have any pictures to put in, because I've only got VHS versions recorded from TV each week. However, if I could get pictures, would they be useful? zsingaya 16:26, 17 May 2005 (UTC) 1968 Why did you revert my addition of Jeri Ryan's birth year on the 1968 article? It is, after all, significant information to the history of Star Trek. :If I may interject, there's been a problem identified with our timeline -- it is only supposed to deal with events "inside" the Star Trek universe. :My solution was to create a production timeline -- but it only exists in a basic form as it has not experienced much expansion. Jeri Ryan's birth would best be listed under 1968 productions in an "Other events" subsection. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:03, 19 May 2005 (UTC) Our returning vandal I dont suppose there is any way we can circumvent this individual, meaning we are going to be sitting here all evening deleting his crap? --Alan del Beccio 20:44, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :He's running out of IP addresses very quickly, thanks to IP range blocks... I doubt we will have to see him reappear all night. -- Cid Highwind 20:48, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::He has jumped ISP once already though, so I am concerned he may have some sort of open proxy deal going on. Just as a side note: a useful tool in these cases is http://www.csc.fi/english/funet/calc/laskin2.html - it calculates the range block parameters for you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:50, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :So far, all IPs are connected to Dialup-providers in the Seattle area... -- Cid Highwind 21:00, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Really? What are you using to trace them? I'm tracing through http://www.dnsstuff.com/ and http://www.geobytes.com/IpLocator.htm, which has had locations from Nashua, NH to Pasadena, CA... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:04, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Keep it up, you'll beat him yet! Tough Little Ship 21:01, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Our little vandal friend doesn't stand a chance. He isn't the first creep MA has had to deal with, and he certainly won't be the last. I swear, that guy obviously has some serious issues to work out. I'm guessing it's a bad upbringing, or perhaps too much time playing RPGs and not enough time hanging out with real people. Anyway, if he thinks he'll actually get away with this, he's sadly mistaken. Resistance is futile. --Shran 21:37, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Confusing Should i post a reply on your talk page or mine o.o Cabal Sanity I vote insane Sound-bite upload problem Hello there. I wanted to upload a .mp3 file of Doctor Phlox singing whilst he was jogging in ENT: "Doctor's Orders", to form part of the Denobulan language page. However, when I tried to, the uploader claimed that .mp3 files were not allowed. I checked the upload page, and it clearly states that .mp3 is a valid file-type. Has this changed or is it a problem? What is an .ogg file? Thanks for your help. zsingaya 18:49, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC)